The Moon Family
by austlly394
Summary: Austin and Ally have been married for 10 years now. They have 3 adorable kids and a huge house right outside of Miami. This story is about Auslly's kids growing up and learning what it's like to be The Moon Family. And let's just say, Austin and Ally have let it go. Even if they don't want to. TURNED INTO A ONE-SHOT ON 2/17/15! Rated T.


**Author's note: so I've been working on this for about 3 days now. I'm OBSESSED with the idea and want to share it with you. Here's chapter 1 of, "The Moon Family" I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

**ON FEBRUARY 17, 2015 I TURNED THIS INTO A ONE-SHOT!**

No One's POV

30 year old, Austin Monica Moon, woke up once sunny Saturday morning. He turned to his sleeping wife, Allyson Marie "Ally" Moon. Austin knows that today is a special day. It is, June 13th, 2026. 10 years ago today, Austin and Ally got married. It was a day neither one of them will forget…

_June 13__th__, 2016, No One's POV_

_20 year old, Austin Moon, and 19 year old, Allyson "Ally" Dawson, woke up on June 13__th__, 2016. What's so special about this day? Today is the day that Austin and Ally get married. That's right, your favorite ship is getting married. Austin and Ally have been engaged for a year now. They got engaged on their 3 year anniversary. It's their 4 year anniversary and what better way to send it than getting married to your one true love._

_End Of Flashback No One's POV_

Austin quietly got out of bed. He went to his oldest bedroom, "Wake up my sleeping princess."

"Morning dad." His daughter said.

"Come on. We have to wake up your brother and sister and make mom an anniversary breakfast in bed." Austin said.

"Okay, I'll wake them up and you start in the breakfast." She said.

9 year old, Arianne Madison Moon, goes to her little sister's room.

"Dad wants us to help make mom an anniversary breakfast." Arianne said to her sister.

"KK." 7 year old, Aubrie May Moon, followed her sister to their little brother's room.

"Wake up, we need to make mommy breakfast." Arianne said.

"KK." 4 year old, Aidan Michael Moon, said. He gets out of bed and follows his sisters to the kitchen.

"Morning, dad." Aubrie said.

"Aubrie, can you get the milk and eggs?" Austin said.

"No problem." Aubrie said.

"Daddy, what can I do?" Aidan said.

"You can help daddy mix." Austin said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, dad?" Arianne said.

"Hey, if it's a disaster, you can say, I told you so." Austin said.

"That's what I thought." Arianne said.

"Ari!" Austin said.

"It's true. Look at Aidan and the walls behind him." Aidan got his hands in the mix and now there's little handprints of batter everywhere.

"AIDAN MICHAEL MOON!" Austin said.

"I'm sorry daddy." Aidan said.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to." Austin said.

"So, how's that surprise anniversary breakfast coming along?" Ally said.

"Great it should be done soon- ALLY!" Austin said.

"Happy anniversary." Ally said.

"Happy anniversary." Austin and Ally kiss.

"EWWW!" Arianne and Aubrie say.

"Austin, let's just heat up yesterday's pancakes." Ally said.

"Okay." Austin said.

So that's Austin and Ally's normal morning. Arianne showing off to her father, Aidan cutely messing something up, and Aubrie trying to stay out of it. It's just the Moon family. And their crazy lives.

Austin and Ally's kids, Arianne, Aubrie, and Aidan. Arianne Madison Moon. She's is a December baby. Who also wants to be a superstar. Or at least she wants to be a superstar. Arianne was born on December 1st, 2016. The same year Austin and Ally got married. In fact, Ally was 3 months pregnant with Arianne, when they got married. They didn't announce the pregnancy until July though. Arianne has brown eyes and straight dirty blonde hair. She is a very smart girl. Top of her 4th grade class and ready to take on the 5th grade. Arianne LOVES to sing and perform the songs that she wrote. Like I said, Austin and Ally's little superstar. Aubrie May Moon. She was born on February 10th, 2019. Aubrie has hazel eyes and wavy brown hair. She is smart for a 2nd going on 3rd grader. Aubrie loves to write and create worlds that don't even exist. She wants control over how things run in her worlds. Her story, "Miami Meltdown" won an award in her school. "Best Fiction Story". Austin, Ally, and her siblings were so proud. Austin knows that one day she'll be a director. Aidan Michael Moon. He was born on August 8th, 2021. Aidan has green eyes and straight brown hair. He's always banging on something. Musician, that is what Austin and Ally's only son will be one day.

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you _

"Hello" Ally answered her phone.

"Hey, Ally." It's Trish.

"And to answer your question. No, Austin didn't surprise me with breakfast in bed. Aidan got pancake mix all over the walls." Ally said.

"Ah. When do you want me, Dez, and the kids to come over?" It's a tradition that Trauzlly spend their anniversaries together. It will happen again in October.

"Now is good. Aidan is gonna get into more trouble if you don't." Ally said. What does Aidan getting in trouble have to do with Dez and Trish?

"Okay. See you in 5 minutes." Trish said.

"See you in 5." Ally said.

Ally tells Austin that Dez and Trish will be here in 5 minutes. Austin goes to get Aidan dressed. It's so adorable how Aidan needs help with a lot of stuff. He's a slower learner than his older sisters. Arianne finds her favorite shirt. It's pink and with black sequence says, "Superstar". Aubrie get her favorite baby blue and white poke-a-dot dress. Arianne is so excited to see her best friend. Literally, they were born on the same day. Arianne was born at 2:34 AM. She was born at 8:43 PM. Dez and Trish weren't even married. However, they were engaged.

Dez knocked on the door. "Arianne, Aubrie, Aidan, your best friends are here!" Austin yelled. Dez, Trish, and the kids came in. Arianne and Trez's oldest went to her room. Aubrie and their middle child went to her room. Aidan and their only son went to play trains in the living room. Auslly and Trez just talked in the kitchen. Typical.

Trez's kids. Their daughter, other daughter, and son. Now, I know for a fact that you are DYING to know the names of Trez's kids. Alyssa Mackenzie Wade. She was born on December 1st, 2016, if you didn't catch that before. She has sparkling blue eyes and curly red hair. Alyssa is pretty smart and surprisingly is an artist. She is one of the best drawers in the 4th grade. And Alyssa is VERY proud of it. Olivia Grace Wade. She was born on April 11th, 2019. Olivia and Alyssa could be twins. They both have curly red hair. However, Olivia has brown eyes. She is smart and knows how to get out of trouble. Her dad's teenage self could have used her. Dez and Trish's son. Dylan James Wade. Dylan was born on June 21st, 2021. He has straight brown hair and brown eyes. Just like his best friend, Dylan is a little trouble maker.

Until about 4:30, the Auslly and Trez kids hung out. Arianne and Alyssa just talked. They talked about their favorite show from the 2010s, "Ashton and Alex" **(Austin and Ally**). Arianne and Alyssa knew that there was something STRANGLY familiar about the characters. They just couldn't figure out what…

Aubrie and Olivia played with American Girl Dolls **(don't own)**. Last summer, Austin had a week-long meeting in New York City. He promised that he would bring back stuff. Arianne and Alyssa both got Stature of Liberty keychain. Aubrie and Olivia got the "Girl Of The Year" doll. Her name was Lilly. Austin got Aidan and Dylan toy subway cars. Arianne didn't care that all she got was a keychain. Autsin promises her that he would take a selfie in front of every destination that he visited. This was good enough for Arianne.

Austin and Ally left the kids with Dez and Trish. They went out to Illusion's. Austin and Ally go every year. It may be a restaurant to a normal person, but to Austin and Ally, it was memories.

When Auslly got back, Aidan and Dylan were asleep, and the girls were watching "The Little Mermaid". It's a classic. Arianne was almost name Ariel. Austin and Ally changed their minds. And plus, Arianne like her name better than, Ariel, anyway.

Dez picked up his sleeping son. Trust me, the only thing that can wake up this kid is, "DYLAN JAMES WADE, IT'S TIME TO OPEN UP PRESENTS!" Yelled by his mother. Arianne and Aubrie said, goodbye, to their best friends for the day. It's not that hard to say goodbye because, the Wade house is only 5 minutes away.

At 8 and 9, Aubrie and Arianne went to sleep. Once Austin made sure that his daughters were asleep, he and Ally just talked. They talked about the past, present, and future. And trust me, love is all they needed. Because without love, what is life exactly? There is one thing Ally always told Austin, "Love conquers all". And it does.

**So that's my new one-shot. I don't own ITAY. Review it up.**


End file.
